You Saved Me
by missing in imagination
Summary: So here’s the plan: we travel back in time, go to the red carpet of the Golden Globes, and we all charge at Ryan Seacrest with pitchforks because what was supposed to be an epic NILEY moment, was screwed over. MILEY-SUPPORT


First of all, I know I'm on a hiatus but this just came to me after watching the Golden Globes last night. It sickened me seeing the tension between Miley & JB. This red carpet interview that I'm referring to is all over YouTube so watch it if you haven't, it's quite irritating. And just to make this clear, I love Ryan Seacrest, he just passed up a very rare moment.

"**You Saved Me"**

**So here's the plan: we travel back in time, go to the red carpet of the Golden Globes, and we all charge at Ryan Seacrest with pitchforks because what was supposed to be an epic NILEY moment, was screwed over. MILEY-SUPPORT**

The Golden Globes are a prestigious awards show- elegant, professional, and very much so intimidating. There are actors there that have had a lifetime of success, collect awards like they're matchbox cars. And here I was, little old me, with two nominations under my belt, yet I was still being followed by my parents, a source of protection that I knew I would need. I felt a little out of place, a bit undeveloped as a human.

And waiting in an interview line right behind the Jonas Brothers did_ not_ help.

My mom was trying to distract me, I could tell; the look she gave me as she fumbled with the train of my dress reassured me that we were both on the same level of awkward and there was nothing to do but wait it out. I tried to keep my eyes away from them in their fancy suits and dark brown hair.

I hadn't been in this type of situation in a long time. We had somehow always effectively avoided each other at all costs, no matter what event or concert we were at. If there is anything more awful than staring right in front of you at the boys that you literally molded into the 'young teen sensation of the moment', then please share because I've got nothing.

I could tell that they were excited.

I could tell that Kevin was talking way too much.

I could see that Joe had way too much product in his hair.

And I could hear that Nick didn't say a single word.

In all honesty, I could summarize into the fact that they hadn't changed much since the last time I had actually been friends with them and were near and dear to each other's hearts. But back in that year or so was much different and my feelings towards them were less bitter. In the past I would've wished that I could run right up to the microphone and shout on live-air that I love these boys as if they were my own brothers. But now? As I was standing there patiently, I just wanted to push them down and let them see how much it really hurts to be kicked around like your nothing.

There was movement ahead, my mind going off like a ship, and they started dispersing from Ryan and I bawled my dress into my fists and started to walk ahead.

"Come on in," Ryan said over his E! News microphone and I put on that huge poster-girl smile as I hugged him.

"Nice to see you," I said for the cameras to hear, but during our embrace I mumbled in his ear:

"You saved me."

I caught sight of Nick who looked directly at me and nearly wanted to throw up and punch him in one big sweep of emotions. With disgust, I realized that my friendly and naïve daddy was making sudden conversation with them. But I knew my dad too, and he definitely knew how to make them feel awful. They looked interested and acted gracious towards the man, who they ignorantly disowned as the man who brought them here in the first place, when I knew that all they wanted to do was escape.

"Billy Ray is also here," Ryan added, "But he's talking to the boys.."

"He's not beating them up is he?"

My mom smiled harshly, "No comment."

I laughed loudly in remark of my mother's quick thinking but the random change in Ryan's tone and the frustrated look in his eyes frenzied my attention. He looked fed up with all this nonsense and my God, aren't we all.

"You know what," Ryan suddenly said away from the microphone that was now dangling in his hands and he turned around, "You three, come back here."

My eyes widened in complete horror as I watched Ryan right beside me as he brought them back with urgency and looking a bit, well, ticked off. I can only imagine how this had looked on television as the innocently sophisticated people witnessed the collision of two completely damaged teenage worlds. It was all candid, with a look of fear on everyone's faces, and this night of maturity crashed down into the highschool-drama part of my past that I just didn't care about anymore.

I pushed myself to the side to make room for the crowd we had accumulated too and latched onto my mother's hand that was nearly as dead cold as mine. I felt velvet brush against my bare arm, but was too scared to look up, look into that beautiful face that I hated with so much passion. His shiny-beyond-belief shoes made me sick, wondering where the Converse went- probably in the trash with my heart and any of the respect I ever had for them.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Ryan asked, shoving the microphone in Joe's disturbed face.

"Um," he gulped, pale white, "A while?"

"I see," Ryan nodded sarcastically, "So you never thought to maybe just give her a call, see how she's doing?"

"Excuse me, Ryan, but I don't think that Miley ever considered that either," Kevin broke in, feeling that the question was directed at him, and that this was all very uncalled for.

I kept silent, bowing my head away from them, trying not to be apart of this conversation even though it was all being argued about me. I couldn't believe that I had actually wanted this day to come, needing to signal some sort of peace with them, but now I just wanted to cry all over them.

"Nick," Ryan said regretfully as Nick's head snapped up at this name, "Why do you think all this has happened?"

It was a pretty general question that could be put into the context of anything, but we both knew that it was about _us_ and how we could have ever allowed ourselves to break into so many pieces. It was at this moment when I decided to look him in the eyes, let him see the remorseful tears that were filling up and threatening to fall, and wait for his answer in guilt and sadness.

"She was a bad image."

The words hit me like a million stones being pelted at my body with a full force of lovely hate. It was not the answer I had wanted, but I knew it was reasonable, and if those were the last words I would ever hear from Nick Jonas, I would cry myself to my death. Because the way my head bowed back down, my breath caught in my throat, it was all because of him. It was _always_ because of him.

Ryan's tone backed down as he saw the hurt they had just caused me even more and said softly, "Miley, is this what you had expected to hear?"

I sucked in shattering air and my finger tips reached for the corner of my eyes where the rain was finally beginning to fall. Those tears were supposed to be for the chance that I would win Best Animated Film or Best Original Song, not for them, not anymore. I sniffled lamely, trying to hold at least _some_ composure, and took one last glance at all three of them. With the connection, they backed down like a puppy with its tail between its legs, because they knew that I would always be higher than them. And they were completely stupid to ever doubt that.

"It's not what I expected," I sighed shakily, "But it's the honesty that I need. And if that's the way they feel then fine. I hope they know that they'll always be the boys who broke me and I won't be surprised if they can live with that regret."

I felt accomplished as the long and meaningful words expelled from my mouth in a sadistic voice. It was the most I ever wanted to say to them ever again and I realized that through everything, I would never be there for them again whether they needed me or not. I watched as Ryan smiled softly at me, proud of my strength; I always knew he was on my side, my team, and this was one heck of a way to prove it.

Ryan turned to them, looking like a very painful sight and asked prolonging, "Will you be able to live with it, boys?"

"Yes."

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

**Review please?  
Believe it or not, I am a JB fan, just very dissapointed and like proving that they're total jerks to her. Wow, some fan I am. **


End file.
